The Black Diary
by SlytherinToTheCore
Summary: Ariston Black is living with his uncle, Sirius Black. What will happen when they discover Regulus Black's journals of his time at Hogwarts? Will Sirius finally accept the man with the Mark? Will Ariston find out his father's nature? Will they understand why Regulus accepted the Dark Mark? Contains angst, romance, happiness, anger and sadness. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

CHP 1: DISCOVERY

_AN: I do not own Harry Potter_

'Ariston!' I heard my uncle shout.

'Yes, Uncle Sirius?' I shouted back.

'Come to my room,' he said.

'What is it, Uncle Sirius?' I asked as I entered my uncle's bedroom.

'Do you want to help me clean your father's room?' he asked. I nodded. I had never know how my father was, what he had done, or why he was dead.

My father, Regulus Black had died, when I was three. My mother, Kylie Potter died when I was 7. I was then sent to a wizarding orphanage. Then, I got my Hogwarts letter at eleven. I still lived in the orphanage.

Until exactly seven months ago, I had believed that my uncle was a murderer. But then I discovered the truth. He had been framed. He was innocent. No one believed us, i.e, myself, Uncle Sirius, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Albus Dumbledore. Until we provided the proof. But the proof escaped, but not before the Minister saw it. Uncle Sirius was a free man and now, at 17, I live with him.

I followed him to my father's room. There was a little placard on the door which said:

_Do not Enter_

_Without the Express Permission of_

_Regulus Arcturus Black._

I let out a chuckle at the sign and tapped the doorknob and opened the door. Uncle Sirius followed me.

It was covered in emerald and silver. There was a potrait of a Quidditch team on the wall beside us. I walked over to it.

'That's him,' Uncle Sirius said softly from behind me, pointing at a handsome boy in the middle row with black hair and deep blue eyes. Precisely the same shade as mine.

I shook the thought out of my head and began cleaning.

Both of us waved our wands. The dust vanished, the books on the floor rearranged themselves and the bedside lamps filled the room with a warm golden glow.

I saw a piece of parchment sticking out of a book in the bookshelf. Curious, I took the piece of parchment out and smoothed it. I beckoned Uncle Sirius over and both of us read the parchment:

_Dear Sirius, _

_If you are reading this, then probably I am dead, Kylie is dead, Ariston is with you, and you are back in our old house._

_I know you hate me for following them, but if you want to know _why, _then please, along with Ariston read the books with the black leather covers. They contain my life. _

_Tell Ariston that I loved him, and so did Kylie. And we always will, no matter what. _

_Siri, I loved you, and I always will. Remember that. I may have acted all haughty, cruel and mean, but that wasn't me. Father had threate… nevermind. You'll find out if you read my journals. Please do, Sirius. I need you to read them. It's the only way._

_I have to stop to writing now, partly because I can't say what I want to say in words, and partly because I have go. _

_Even as I am writing this, the Dark Lord is planning my death, and I hope that he will never plan your death or Kylie's or Ariston's. _

_Love, now, and always,_

_Reggie._

Hot tears cascaded down my cheeks, staining the parchment. I glanced at my uncle, and saw that he also had tears in his eyes.

'Uncle Sirius,' I began, unsure of whether he would like what I was going to ask of him. 'Can we read my father's journals?'

He looked at me for a long time, perhaps pondering my question. Finally, he nodded. I quickly pulled out all of the black leather bound books from the shelf and sat down on the bed. And started reading out loud:

_ENTRY ONE(HOGWARTS): 1__st__ September, 1971._

_I went to Hogwarts for the first time today. It's amazing, too good to be true. When the professor called Professor McGonagall called my name to be Sorted, I was terrified. _

_When I put on the Sorting Hat, a small voice in my head said, 'Hmm.. I see courage, oh my, so much of it. You would do well in Gryffindor.'_

_'No, not Gryffindor,' I pleaded._

_'Are you sure?' asked the voice. 'You would be great, you know? Very well, if you're sure, then you better be… SLYTHERIN!' I walked over to the Slytherin table, shaking. I glanced over to the Gryffindor table and saw Sirius wearing a disappointed look. I started to give him a small smile, but stopped when I remembered what Father had said to me:_

_'If you talk to your filthy brother at Hogwarts, I will know. And you will be punished. Badly.'_

_I sat down beside a second year boy, who introduced himself as Severus Snape._ _I nodded politely and introduced myself._

_I turned in time to see the Hat Sorting girl called Kylie Potter. A second later, the Hat declared her a Slytherin. She came and sat beside me and introduced herself. I, in turn, told her my name. She laughed and said, 'Cute name.' For some strange reason, I felt a blush creeping up my neck and turned away to listen to the Headmaster's few words, which turned out to be: tuck in! _

_I ate and drank to my heart's content, for Mother never lets me take more than one helping at home. Kylie watched me in amusment. I started to tell her why I was eating like I had never eaten before, but thought better of it and turned back to my food._

_Then, after dinner, the Headmaster laid down the ground rules, and after that, a tall sixth year Slytherin boy led us to our dormitories. Then I remembered him. He was Lucius Malfoy, Abraxas and Ursula Malfoy's son. I had met them at the Annual Malfoy Christmas Ball last year. Abraxas Malfoy had been pleasant enough, but there was something about him that was disturbing. Even more so with Ursula. Lucius was nice. A little haughty and cruel, but he wasn't evil. Not intentionally, anyway. _

_The boys' dormitory was decorated in green and silver. The beds were four poster, with green and white bedsheets. _

_As I got ready for bed, I wondered about Sirius. Would he hate me? Would he ignore me? I wanted to talk to him, but I couldn't. What if Father found out? Would I be punished harshly? Would he make me take the Dark Mark? I hope not._

END OF CHP 1.

_AN: Here is some information about Ariston Black and Kylie Potter._

_Ariston Black: Born on 11th January, 1977. Son of Regulus Black and Kylie Potter. House: Slytherin. Nephew of Sirius Black. Acquaintance of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. _

_Kylie Black: Born on 27th March, 1960. Daughter of Charleus and Dorea Potter. Sister of James Potter. House: Slytherin. Aunt of Harry Potter._

_If you have any other questions, please PM or ask them in your reviews._


	2. Chapter 2

CHP 2: ENTRY NO. 2

_AN: I'm really sorry for not having updated for so long! So, without further ado, here's the next chapter. I do not own Harry Potter._

I looked questioningly at Uncle Sirius, who took the journal from my hands. He started reading.

_ENTRY TWO(HOGWARTS): 2__nd __September, 1971._

_I woke up early the next day, got dressed and went down for breakfast before the boys in my dormitory got dressed. The minute I entered the Entrance Hall, I saw that Kylie and a boy were having a big fight. I asked her what was happening. The boy rudely told me to get lost. I said nothing but watched the fight meekly. Then I saw Sirius approach us. Screw my father. I exited the Entrance Hall and motioned him to follow me. _

_After we were on the grounds, I told him everything Father had told me, that he would disown both of us if I was Sorted in any house other than Slytherin, and that would mean we would be out on the streets with nowhere to go. _

_Sirius just looked at me for a long time. Then he just walked away. _Walked away.

_Not feeling hungry anymore, I ran to my dormitory and sat on my bed. I felt like crying but the tears just didn't come. The door burst open and Professor Slughorn entered the dormitory and lead me to Dumbledore's office. He left at once, leaving me to my own devices. I glanced around, worried about what was going to happen._

_Then Dumbledore arrived. He told me to sit down. I took the seat he had gestured to. Dumbledore sat opposite me. I probably had set a record. First day of school, and I'm going to be expelled. _

_Dumbledore began, 'I cannot ask you why you were sitting in your dormitory when you were supposed to be attending classes.' I did not reply, but then again, Dumbledore did not seem to be waiting for one. He continued, 'Therefore, you will spend the day in the Hospital Wing. I have already called for a psych consult. _

_'However, I cannot let you go unpunished for not attending class, and thus I will take fifteen points from Slytherin.' _

_After that, I was taken to the Hospital Wing, where I was given a Calming Draught. I immeadiaetly felt myself calm down considerably. I was also given a potion of dreamless sleep, which I drank at once and fell fast asleep._

_When I woke up, I noticed Sirius sitting beside me. I was surprised to see him. _

_Then he said, 'I believe you. And I love you, little bro.' I nodded happily._

_Sirius grinned wickedly. 'I know where we can talk without being seen by any spies reporting to our father. I'll show you once you're out of the Hospital Wing. At eleven o'clock, I'll come outside the Slytherin common room tonight, and I'll show you the place.' I nodded once more, confused, a little suspicious, but excited._

_At eleven o'clock, I followed Sirius cautiously to the seventh floor. He walked past a solid wall thrice, and I was about to say that it was just a wall, when a door appeared in place of the wall. Sirius grinned triuhumply and opened the door._

_There was the most magnificent room in the world. It was decorated in green and gold, a roaring fire in the centre of the room, a big bathroom on the right, lots of hamocks on the left, and a gigantic feast in front of the fire. Sirius gave me a roguish wink, which I returned._

_For hours we sat there, talking, revealing our feelings, secrets, laughing. I fell asleep then and there, thinking about our conversation. That night, was the first time I really slept happily and contently._

END OF CHP 2.

_AN: Sorry for the short chapter, the next chapter will be much longer, I promise._


End file.
